User blog:Linathan/Monthly Spotlight: Top 10 Units (as of April 2015)
Top 10 Units In Global's March Update of 2015 and Japan's December Update of 2014, 7* units were implemented into the game. The metagame has drastically changed with the new mechanics brought to the game. This brought about the 7 Star Revolution Era. Players are always wanting the new units and using them. With the new challenges coming to the game, it becomes essential to have 7* units as they have far better stats and abilities than those of 6* units. However, many players seem dissatisfied with the fact that the new units start off as 5* and end as 7*. Realizing that a number of old units were favorites of many players, Alim decided to grant a number of old units their 7* evolutions. This is first depicted in Sefia and Kikuri as they were fan favorites of many players, whether it'd be from Global, Japan, Europe, or Korean. As a result, more and more old units started receiving 7* forms. With this new era that Brave Frontier is approaching and the impending number of Unit Spotlights I have been writing, I decided to come up with a list of the Top 10 best units in the current game. Keep in mind that this list is solely based off of my opinion. My list may be different compared to other people's. This list will only consider the units that I have reviewed so far, so Lava, Elimo, Griel, and other units are excluded. To read on a full explanation of what I think about the units I picked, read their Unit Spotlights by clicking on the "Unit Spotlight" link of each unit. If you want to check out the list of units that I have done spotlights on, check out my Spotlights: Table of Contents! Shall we start? #1. Angelic Blades Sefia (Unit Page | Unit Spotlight | Score: 9.6/10) *Despite the 100% Atk boost being limited to Light types, the 50% boost to BB fill rate is beneficial to all units. *Has the best BC drop rate buff on her SBB in the current game at 35%. *Very high Drop Check on normal attack and SBB. *Very high damage on BB, SBB, and UBB. *Very high stats given the Holy Eight equipped and the Extra Skill activated. *UBB grants all allies a tripled normal hit count and an increase to normal attack damage. #2. Cataclysm Empress Feeva (Unit Page | Unit Spotlight | Score: 9.5/10) *The best BB spam Leader in the current game. *Has the best HC and BC drop rate buffs on SBB in the current game at 35%. *High damage on BB, SBB, and UBB. *Very high Drop Check on BB, SBB, and UBB. #3. Glacier Twin-Blade Colt (Unit Page | Unit Spotlight | Score: 9.5/10) *Massively boosts survivability of all units by boosting HP by 30%. *Has the best critical damage boost on Leader Skill in the current game at 150%. *Has the highest critical rate buff on BB, SBB, and UBB in the current game, capping the critical rate cap. *High damage on BB, SBB, and UBB. #4. Demonic Idol Kikuri (Unit Page | Unit Spotlight | Score: 9.5/10) *Despite the 100% Atk boost being limited to Dark types, the 50% boost to BB fill rate is beneficial to all units. *Has the ever-so-useful BB regen buff when attacked. *Very high Drop Check on normal attack and SBB. *Very high damage on BB, SBB, and UBB. *Very high stats given the Scarlet Pin equipped and the Extra Skill activated. #5. Magma Twin-Pike Claire (Unit Page | Unit Spotlight | Score: 9.3/10) *Very good offensive Leader. *Has the best Spark buff on SBB and UBB in the current game version (Global) *The best Spark buffer in the current game. *Very high stats with her Extra Skill activated. *High damage on BB, SBB, and UBB. #6. Rose Empress Tora (Unit Page | Unit Spotlight | Score: 8.9/10) *The Queen of Status Ailments. *Grants status ailment effects to units. *High damage on BB, SBB, and UBB. #7. Sylvan Excalibur Quaid (Unit Page | Unit Spotlight | Score: 8.8/10) *Best Rainbow Leader in the current game, boosting all units' Atk by 100%, reducing BC cost, and boosting BB fill rate. *A very useful candidate in Frontier Hunter thanks to his Fire, Water, Earth, and Thunder elemental buffs. #8. Galactic Treasure Ivris (Unit Page | Unit Spotlight | Score: 8.8/10) *The first ever Dark Burst Healer in the game and one of the best healers in the game. *Can be a real life-saver with her revival buffs on her Extra Skill and UBB. *Can attack while healing and curing status ailments at the same time. #9. Ice Legend Selena (Unit Page | Unit Spotlight | Score: 8.8/10) *Known as the Undead Beauty. *Can live with 1 HP with her Extra Skill activated. *Very high Drop Check on her normal attack. *One of the best units to use in Arena. *High damage on BB, SBB, and UBB. #10. Heavenly Emperor Kanon (Unit Page | Unit Spotlight | Score: 8.6/10) *One of the tankiest units in the game. *Very high Def buff on SBB at 140%. *High damage on BB, SBB, and UBB. *Can serve as a very effective Anti-Debuffer. Do you have a Top 10 Units list? Comment your list down below! Also, don't forget to check my Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts